mamorumiyanofandomcom-20200214-history
Mamoru Miyano
Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru, born June 8, 1983) is a Japanese voice actor, actor, and singer from Saitama Prefecture. He is best known for his roles on Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight, Death Note, Soul Eater, Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Kōtetsu Sangokushi, Steins; Gate, and Uta no Prince-sama. At the 2007 Seiyu Awards he was nominated for two awards for his role as Light Yagami in Death Note, and in 2008, he won the "Best Voice Actor" award at the 2008 Tokyo International Anime Fair. At the 2008 Seiyu Awards, Miyano won "Best Lead Actor Award" for his role as Setsuna F Seiei in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and as Hakugen Rikuson in Kōtetsu Sangokushi. Miyano began his career as a musician in 2007. He released his debut single, "Kuon" (久遠, lit. Eternity), in May on the King Records label. King Records doesn't count "Kuon" as Miyano's debut single. In March 2009, his debut album Break was released. Miyano married in late 2008. He and his wife have a son together. Early Life Acting Career Miyano started his acting career in 1990 and provides the voice of Riku in the Japanese version of the PlayStation 2 video game Kingdom Hearts. He then voiced Kiba, the main character of anime series Wolf's Rain. He returned as the voice for Riku in the 2004 Game Boy Advance game Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, as well as Kingdom Hearts II in 2005, and in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories in 2007. In 2006, Miyano voiced Light Yagami for the anime version of the manga Death Note. In 2007, for his role as Light Yagami, he was nominated for two awards at the first Seiyu Awards: "Best Lead Actor Award" and "Best New Actor Awards". Also in 2007, Miyano went on to provide the voice of Setsuna F Seiei, the main character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He won his first award, "Best Voice Actor", at the 2008 Tokyo International Anime Fair for his portrayal of Light Yagami and Setsuna F Seiei. In 2008, Miyano took on the role as Setsuna F Seiei again for the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He won his first Seiyu award for the roles of Setsuna F Seiei and of Hakugen Rikuson in Kōtetsu Sangokushi. He has also voiced Zero Kiryu from the series Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty, as well as Death The Kid in the anime Soul Eater. He also provided the voice of Tamaki Suoh in the anime version of Ouran High School Host Club and Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. In addition to voice acting, Miyano has also appeared on camera. His first acting job was in 1992 in Tokusou Exceedraft, where he appeared in a flashback as a child in a yakuza member's past. In 2003, Miyano joined the cast of The Prince of Tennis Musical playing Tetsu Ishida (石田 鉄 Ishida Tetsu). He made his film debut in 2006's The Prince of Tennis. In 2009, he has voiced Ultraman Zero from the new movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In 2010, he began voicing Dent in the popular Pokémon anime series. In the same year he starred with fashion model and actress Ayumi Uehara and fellow voice actors Tomokazu Sugita, Tomokazu Seki, Rikiya Koyama, Yuka Hirata, Showtaro Morikubo and Yūko Kaida in the film, Wonderful World, directed by Daisuke Namikawa. Later, he voiced Ultraman Zero again in the movie, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial. In 2012, he continued to voice Ultraman Zero in the new movie, Ultraman Saga. Music Career On May 28, 2007 on the King Records label, Miyano debuted as a singer with the single "Kuon" (久遠, Eternity). "Kuon" debuted at number 47 on the Oricon charts and was used as the ending theme song for anime series Kōtetsu Sangokushi. On June 13, 2007, with fellow voice actress Romi Park, the duo released a collaboration single titled "Fight", which debuted on the Oricon chart at number 73. On June 4, 2008 he released his second single, "Discovery", which was the intro song for PlayStation 2 video game Fushigi Yūgi: Suzaku Ibun. The song debuted at number 24 on the chart. In August, Miyano released the character single "Soup/Hakosora", under the name Mamoru Miyano comes across Setsuna F Seiei (宮野真守　ｃｏｍｅ　ａｃｒｏｓｓ　刹那・Ｆ・セイエイ); it debuted at number 18. In December he released his third single, "...Kimi e" (…君へ, ...To You), which also debuted at number 18. On March 11, 2009 Miyano released his debut album, Break), which debuted at number 20. On April 11, 2009, a month after the release of his album, Miyano went on his first tour, 1st Live Tour 2009: Breaking. In 2010, Miyano released his second album, Wonder. The album charted at number 20 on the Oricon Weekly Albums chart. Following the album's release, Miyano went on his second tour, Mamoru Miyano Live Tour 2010: Wondering. In April 2012, Miyano released his third album, Fantasista. The album charted at number 4 on the Oricon Weekly Albums chart. In 2013, Miyano made his first appearance in on NHK’s music variety show Music Japan. Filmography Discography Roles in Animes and Games Awards and Nominations Tours Trivia *Mamoru's hobbies are singing and soccer. *Mamoru plays both the harp and the harmonica. *Mamoru is 182cm tall and weighs 58kg. *He’s happy when someone says that his voice is sexy.Seiyuu Trivia from Junon (2013 May issue) *He likes Tarako spaghetti (Tarako = salted fish roe) from a certain restaurant, but he doesn’t want to tell the name of the restaurant. *On the last day of earth, he wants to eat something really expensive, so that he can say that “it’s not as good as I thought”. *He claims that his mind is still that of an 18 years old. References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Singers Category:Seiyuus Category:Actors